Always
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Faberry One-Shot. The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly. An angst filled short influenced by the famous 'Always' scene from Harry Potter.


**A very short and angst filled One-shot that I couldn't get out of my head since hearing about Alan Rickman's death. Influenced by the famous 'Always' scene where Severus shows his unwavering love for Lilly.**

 **Updated to fix grammar, spelling, and added a few things.**

 **Enjoy the angst.**

* * *

 _"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."_

 _\- F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_

* * *

Life had been good to one Ms. Quinn Fabray. The days of highschool all but a distant memory, all it took was getting out of that town, away from everyone that doubted her. She drove herself harder and harder at Yale, wanting to be everything that she thought she could never be that one night she found she was with child after a one night stand.

Now 15 years later, she had finally done it. She raised her hand and placed her free one over the bible presented in front of her. There was a cold nip in the air as she repeated the words. Even with the light drizzle, she wouldn't want this moment any other way, Mayor of New York City was something she had never thought possible. But after getting a Law degree from Yale, she supposed anything was possible. But it didn't stop there, this was only the start, Quinn smiled though, a large and real smile, she still won.

It was not until she returned home alone that afternoon to her high rise flat that she allowed that smile to drop. In the privacy of her home she didn't have to lie to herself anymore. She had money, she had power, she had everything she didn't have in highschool. Well, almost everything. There was always something missing, something that she was always searching for that she couldn't replace.

She knew _who_ it was. Those same brown eyes that had haunted her dreams every night since she first saw them. Those same brown eyes that stared into hers as Quinn held her tight against her chest when she got to the hospital. The brown eyes that she wanted to drown in.

* * *

The love story of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry had surprised everyone when one day during Sophomore year of Highschool Quinn finally snapped and shoved the smaller girl against the lockers and claimed her lips. Neither knew how nor why it happened, but love was funny that way, all that mattered that it did happen, and both were happier because of it.

No more surprised when it became something more than Quinn had ever thought. What started at something to get rid of this sexual tension turned into that one thing she would always fight and hold onto. It was what the great writers of Ancient Greece wrote about, what poets of England dreamed of, the one thing that every Human craved to have; pure love.

She could remember the moment, it was near the end of sophomore year, they had more or less become an actual couple. It was May, hot and they were in the Berry's backyard swimming. Quinn didn't know how it happened but she had gone inside to get a pitcher of Rachel's favorite drink; Strawberry lemonade, because yes, Quinn actually listened to her when she rambled on for hours at a time but everything and nothing. And she liked doing these small things for Rachel, like going to get her something to drink when they were hanging out, it made her feel..- warm.

Rachel was laying out by the pool, sunglasses over her eyes. The dark skinned girl seemed drawn to Quinn, smiling a bright and real smile as she appeared with the tray in hand. Quinn stopped mid stride, staring at her as Rachel came over to take one of the glasses, a smile stuck on Quinn's features. That warm feeling spreading through her form, she was in love with Rachel Berry. Somewhere in between it all, it became much more than just sex.

Somewhere in between the sex, the long nights of holding each other. Of finally opening up about their hopes, dreams, their fears, their hate, their passions, about what they truly thought of themselves, Quinn had fallen in love with Rachel Berry. And there she stood sipping from the glass asking if Quinn was alright. Quinn could only smile and nod her head, she was more than just alright.

They spent most of highschool together, the other half to their whole. With Senior year coming to a close, the two had decided to put their dreams over each other and went to the schools they had always dreamed of, each supporting the other to push harder. They had agreed to stay together as close and as much as they could. And while it was a strain on them both, none could let the other go, no matter how hard they wished they could.

It was Christmas of their Junior year in college. Both were back in Lima for the holidays and enjoying each other as much as they could. Eyes, hands, never leaving each other's form for too long, they had always been drawn to each other.

They had also been near complete opposites, but that is how loved work. You closed your eyes and when you opened them, it's amazing who you fell in love with. Both had been drinking well through the night, Quinn, not matter how many times she replayed that night and morning in her head, she couldn't tell who made the first move.

But before neither knew it, the quiet house was filled of yelling and screaming, a perfect storm. Rachel left Quinn's house in a hurry, tears streaming her eyes. As Quinn stood there at the threshold, watching Rachel get into her car. Before something snapped in the blonde and got into her own chasing after her. She was not losing Rachel Berry, she wouldn't allow it.

Rachel never saw the the truck ramming into her car as the light for her turned green. Quinn right behind, she could feel the breath leaving her throat as watched in horror as the truck rammed into the driver's side of Rachel's car.

Ignoring the ice, snow and cold, Quinn pulled off to the side and ran to Rachel's car. Dialing 911 as she went, there was nothing she could do but watch as they pulled her girlfriends half dead body from the ruins of the car.

Rachel held on to Quinn's hand the entire ride to the ER, her eyes barely open and breath fluttering as they only stared at each other.

Quinn paced up and down the ER waiting room, she had called her parents and Rachel's but they both were on the other side of country visiting Family and would be driving through every winter storm to get there was fast as possible.

It was only Santana that was in town for Christmas that raced over to the ER still in her pj's. It was Santana that held Quinn as she cried and cried.

It was Santana that waited outside of Rachel's room, as Quinn and Rachel shared the final moments with each other. Rachel's little body broken beyond repair, there was nothing but God himself could do to save her.

Rachel's breaths coming out smaller and smaller with each passing moment, she couldn't talk. It hurt too much to talk, so it was her burning brown eyes that did it for her. Filled with so much love, Quinn and her both shared a moment of connection, picturing how their live could've been, Small little children running back and forth between their legs. The two of them having the dream they always ever wanted; a life of love with each other. Both pushing the other to go on to do great things. Their children growing up and having children of their own.

To grow old with each other. And experience every moment of life with each other.

Quinn pulled a small ring box from her pocket and slipped the ring onto Rachel's perfect finger. And pulled out a same copy of the ring Rachel wore to slip onto her own pale wedding finger. Sharing one last kiss before Quinn went through something that no one should watch. The love of their life, dying in their arms and powerless to stop them.

It was in that moment Quinn felt the loneliest in her entire life. Watching as her world fell apart, and all she could do was stare blankly.

* * *

Snapping from the memory, she could feel tears in her eyes, as she told Santana to have the car be brought around. The latino girl acting as Quinn's personal assistant ever since she launched her political career.

Santana knew where they were going as soon as she ordered their driver to stop at a local flower stand. It was always the same, ever since she had been buried. Quinn went to the same flower stand every week and asked for a dozen yellow roses. The old man just giving her a sad smile and saying, "For your wife?"

"None other, Bill." As Quinn always gave the man a 100 dollar bill for something that costed only 20 and a smile.

The drive past the iron gates was tenseful as Quinn just stared ahead. Their driver opened the door for the Ms. Mayor as she walked up the grass hill to the top. It overlooked the River and in the distance to the sea, it was the perfect spot for Rachel. Bright, and happy, under the shade of a tree.

But today, it was overcast, a light drizzle falling as Quinn keeled in front of the tombstone and laid the floors to rest, "For New Beginnings right, Baby? Your favorite since highschool"

Santana stood in silence, trying her best to keep her own tears in as Quinn shared a private moment with her wife.

The diamond ring, the one that had refused to taken off since the moment she put it on all those years ago, glimmered off the pale skin as Quinn placed her hand to the tombstone, "I did it, Rachel. I finally became Mayor, few years from now it will be President. Just like we always dreamed about, Rachel. Me, you versus the world."

Quinn couldn't do it anymore, she broke down fully and hugged the tombstone, her black skirt becoming covered in mud as Santana took a step forward. But Quinn held on tightly, she had to be strong in every other moment, but not in this one, this one she just wished that stone could change into Rachel. That they could go back to highscool where they were so in love and only had each other to hold.

"Still, after all this time?" Santana whispered softly as she tried her best to hug her best friend.

"Always." Was the cold and flat response, that was anything but cold.


End file.
